Испания
https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%98%D1%81%D0%BF%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%B8%D1%8F ---- |Родительный падеж = Испании |Герб = Coat of Arms of Spain (corrections of heraldist requests).svg |Девиз = |Название гимна = Marcha Real |Аудио = Marcha Real-Royal March by US Navy Band.ogg |Форма правления = парламентская монархия |Государственная религия = |На карте = |подпись к карте = Расположение Испании (тёмно-зеленый): — в Европе (светло-зелёный и тёмно-серый) — в Европейском союзе (светло-зелёный) |На карте2 = |Язык = испанский |Основана = 1469 год (личная уния) 1515 год (единая монархия) |Дата независимости = |Независимость от = |Столица = |Крупнейшие города = Мадрид, Барселона, Валенсия, Севилья |Должности руководителей = Король: Премьер-министр: |Руководители = Филипп VI Мариано Рахой |Место по территории = 51 |Территория = |Процент воды = 1,04 |Этнохороним = испанец, испанка, испанцы |Место по населению = 26 |Население = |Год оценки = |Население по переписи = |Год переписи = 2013 |Плотность населения = 91,45 |Место по плотности = |ВВП (ППС) = Международный валютный фонд (2014) |Год расчёта ВВП (ППС) = 2014 |Место по ВВП (ППС) = 16 |ВВП (ППС) на душу населения = |Место по ВВП (ППС) на душу населения = |ВВП (номинал) = |Год расчёта ВВП (номинал) = |Место по ВВП (номинал) = |ВВП (номинал) на душу населения = |Место по ВВП (номинал) на душу населения = |ИРЧП = 0,885 |Год расчёта ИРЧП = 2013 |Место по ИРЧП = 23 |Уровень ИРЧП = |Валюта = евро (EUR, код 978)До 1999 года — испанская песета. |Домен = .esТакже .eu, как член Евросоюза. |Телефонный код = |Часовой пояс = |Примечания = }} Испа́ния ( ), официально Короле́вство Испа́ния ( ) — суверенное государство на юго-западе Европы и частично в Африке, член Европейского союза и НАТО. Испания занимает бо́льшую часть (80 %) Пиренейского полуострова, а также Канарские и Балеарские острова, имеет общую площадь (вместе с небольшими суверенными территориями на африканском побережье, городами Сеута и Мелилья), являясь четвёртой по величине страной в Европе (после России, Украины и Франции). Имеет сухопутные границы с пятью странами: # Португалией на западе Пиренейского полуострова; # Британским владением Гибралтар на юге Пиренейского полуострова; # Марокко в Северной Африке (полуанклавы Сеута, Мелилья и Пеньон-де-Велес-де-ла-Гомера); # Францией на севере; # Андоррой на севере. Омывается Атлантическим океаном на севере и западе, а также Средиземным морем на юге и востоке. Средняя высота поверхности Испании — над уровнем моря; она является одной из самых гористых стран Европы. Территория разделена на 17 автономных сообществ и 2 автономных города. Столица — Мадрид. История мини|Римский театр в [[Мерида (Испания)|Мериде.]] Согласно одной из версий, название страны происходит от финикийского выражения «и-шпаним» — «берег даманов» . На юго-западном побережье Иберии в бронзовом веке возникает культура, из которой в конце 2 тыс. до н. э. образуется цивилизация Тартесс, торговавшая металлом с финикийцами. После истощения шахт Тартесс приходит в упадок. Вдоль восточного побережья Испании в III тысячелетии до н. э. появились иберские племена; некоторые гипотезы связывают их прародину с Северной Африкой. В дальнейшем иберы были ассимилированы кельтами. От иберов происходит древнее название полуострова — Иберийский. Испанией землю иберов называли финикийцы. В середине II тысячелетия до н. э. иберы начали расселяться в укрепленных деревнях на территории современной Кастилии. Иберы занимались в основном земледелием, скотоводством и охотой, умели изготовлять орудия труда из меди и бронзы. Иберы использовали палеоиспанское письмо, созданное ранее тартессийцами. Язык иберов не был родственен тартессийскому. Имеются римские свидетельства о том, что ранее в Испании обитали лигуры, однако в исторический период об их существовании ничего не известно. В позднем бронзовом веке в Иберию проникает культура полей погребальных урн (остатком которой в исторический период, вероятно, были лузитаны), а в начале 1 тыс. до н. э. большую часть Иберии колонизируют кельтские племена. Часть кельтов, обитавшая по соседству с иберами, попав под их влияние, создала кельтиберийскую культуру; кельты, обитавшие в западной части, сохраняли относительно консервативный образ жизни, были бесписьменными. Кельты Иберии прославились, как воины. Именно они изобрели обоюдоострый меч, впоследствии ставший стандартным вооружением римской армии и использованный против своих же изобретателей. XX век В 1923 году установилась военная диктатура генерала М. Примо де Риверы. Король уже в этот период не обладал никакой властью в стране. В январе 1930 года, после потери поддержки в армии, не сумев выправить положение дел после острого экономического кризиса прошлого года, диктатор покидает страну. 14 апреля 1931 года покинул страну, но не отрёкся от престола последний из Бурбонов, Альфонс XIII — поддерживающие его партии потерпели сокрушительное поражение на муниципальных выборах. Правительство сформировали приверженцы смены строя. Вскоре Н. Алькалá Самора стал первым премьер-министром Республики Испания. Так начался республиканский период. Радикальная политика нового правительства по отношению к землевладельцам, церкви, армии, предельный либерализм к сепаратистски настроенным регионам севера и востока встречали горячую поддержку одной части населения и жгучее чувство ненависти у другой. Локальные восстания сменяли друг друга. Несмотря на все радикальные меры, за два года правительство не добилось никаких успехов в экономике. На выборах в ноябре 1933 года в правительство вернулись консерваторы, реформы были остановлены. Теперь погромы и мятежи по всей стране стали проводить уже их противники — либералы и анархисты. На следующих выборах в январе 1936 года опять, как в 1931 году, победили радикалы — «Народный фронт» с участием Коммунистической партии. Новый состав Kóртесов (парламент Испании) возобновил претворение в жизнь радикальной политики, надеясь крайними мерами начать решать глубочайшие проблемы в экономике страны. мини|Смерть республиканца-анархиста Федерико Боррелла Гарсии (фотография [[Капа, Роберт|Роберта Капы). Гражданская война в Испании (1936—1939).]] В июле того же года консервативные генералы во главе с Х. Санхурхо подняли хорошо подготовленный мятеж. Однако в первые же дни восстания, после смерти старого лидера в авиационной катастрофе, новым главой заговора пришлось стать нерешительному ранее Ф. Франко. Националисты обратились за помощью к Германии и Италии, коммунисты получили помощь от СССР и многих левых партий Европы и мира. Началась Испанская Гражданская война. Республиканцы в своей зоне экспроприировали землю, предприятия, банки, организовали преследования священников и монахов. На «националистической» территории все традиционные институты были восстановлены, власть сосредоточилась в руках Франко. Фронт вооружённого противостояния протянулся через всю страну. За три года медленного победного продвижения в боях были завоёваны все провинции, поддерживающие республиканцев. С первых до последних недель войны в осаде находилась несдающаяся столица — Мадрид. В эти годы Испания — главная дипломатическая проблема всех развитых стран мира. В 1939 году после победы военных диктатура была распространена на всю страну, политические партии были запрещены, кроме поддерживавшей Франко фашистской «фаланги». Испания соблюдала нейтралитет во время Второй мировой войны, хотя и послала на Восточный фронт добровольческую «Голубую дивизию». В 1947 году Испания была опять объявлена королевством (однако престол оставался незанятым при регентстве «каудильо» Франко)Революция в Испании. В ноябре 1975 года, после смерти Франко, королём был провозглашён Хуан Карлос I, начался демонтаж фашистского режима и демократические преобразования. В декабре 1978 года вступила в силу новая конституция. В 1985 году Испания вступила в Европейский Союз (ЕС). Страна Басков и Каталония по конституции в 1978 году получили значительную автономию, но в них до сих пор существуют и сепаратистские движения (особенной непримиримостью отличается баскская террористическая организация ЭТА). XXI век В марте 2004 года в Мадриде в окрестностях железнодорожного вокзала Аточа прогремели , в результате которых был убит 191 и было ранено . Этот теракт был организован подпольной исламистской организацией, следовавшей идеологии «Аль-Каиды». Взрывы произошли за три дня до парламентских выборов и стали ответом террористов на участие испанских военных в военной операции в Ираке. Большинство испанцев возложилo вину за теракты на правительство премьер-министра Хосе Марии Аснара, пославшего испанские войска в поддержку США и Великобритании. Правительство Аснара приняло это решение в одностороннем порядке, не согласовав его с парламентом (Кóртесами) и вопреки массовым протестам гражданского общества, выступавшего на многотысячных демонстрациях против участия испанской армии в войне. К тому же массовые опросы населения, проводившиеся государственным агентством, указывали на то, что около 80 % населения страны было против вступления Испании в войну. Возглавляемая Аснаром Народная Партия проигралa выборы 14 марта 2004 года. В начале 2004 года новоe социалистическоe правительство Хосе Луиса Родри́геса Сапатеро совершило крутой поворот во внешней политике Испании: от поддержки курса США к солидарности с большинством стран Евросоюза. После победы на выборах 14 марта 2004 года социалистическое правительство вывело испанские войска из Ирака, выполнив таким образом важный пункт избирательной программы Испанской социалистической рабочей партии (ИСРП). На последующих парламентских выборах, состоявшихся в 2008 году, победу вновь одержала ИСРП. Новые парламентские выборы в Испании состоялись 20 ноября 2011 года. В 2005 году в Испании были легализованы однополые бракиИспания полностью признала однополые бракиSpain approves liberal gay marriage law. Таким образом, Испания стала третьим государством в мире, после Голландии и Бельгии, признавшим юридическое равноправие брачных союзов независимо от пола супругов. В настоящее время однополые браки признаны во многих странах, а также в США. Одной из проблем современной Испании является проблема иммиграции. В основном в Испанию приезжают жители стран Магриба и Латинской Америки. В начале нового века в странах ЕС по приблизительным подсчётам находилось 2,5 миллиона латиноамериканцев, 800 тысяч из которых находились в Испании. Однако после терактов 2004 года значительно изменилось отношение испанцев к иммигрантам. Государственное устройство Испания — конституционная монархия. Основным законом государства является конституция, принятая в 1978 году. Главой государства является король, в настоящее время — Филипп VI. Исполнительную власть возглавляет премьер-министр — лидер партии, набравшей большинство голосов на выборах в парламент. Законодательный орган двухпалатный парламент — Генеральные кóртесы (Конгресс депутатов и Сенат). Состоит из Сената (259 мест — одни депутаты избираются прямым всеобщим голосованием, другие — назначаются законодательными органами провинций; все сенаторы избираются на 4-летний срок) и Конгресса Депутатов (350 мест — избираются по партийным спискам на 4-летний срок). Орган конституционного надзора — Конституционный Суд (Tribunal Constitucional), высшая судебная инстанция — Верховный Суд (Tribunal Supremo), высшие судебные инстанции автономных сообществ — высшие суды правосудия (Tribunal Superior de Justicia), суды апелляционной инстанции — провинциальные аудиенсии (Audiencias Provinciales), окружные суды — суды первой инстанции и следствия (Juzgados de primera instancia e instrucción), низшее звено судебной системы — мировые судьи (juzgados de paz), суд по делам импичмента — Национальная Аудиенсия (Audiencia Nacional), высший контрольный орган — Счётный Суд (Tribunal de Cuentas), орган управления судами — Генеральный совет судебной власти (Consejo General del Poder Judicial). Всего в Испании официально зарегистрировано более 500 политических партий и общественных организаций. ; Партии * Народная партия, * Испанская социалистическая рабочая партия (ИСРП), * Коммунистическая партия, * Подемос, * Регионалисты. К крупным региональным партиям можно отнести каталонский блок Конвергенция и Союз, каталонскую партию «Эскерра републикана», БНП, Канарскую коалицию. События 9 марта 2008 года прошли парламентские выборы в Испании. На выборах одержала победу Испанская социалистическая рабочая партияТимофей Апухтин Испания: вторая победа социалистов над неофранкистами. В соответствии с результатами выборов, Испанская социалистическая рабочая партия получила 168 мест в парламенте, её основной соперник — консервативная Народная партия получила 154 места. Оставшиеся места (всего в парламенте 350 мест) поделили между собой ещё восемь партий, в основном региональные. Коммунисты и «зелёные» из Объединенной левой коалиции снизили своё присутствие в парламенте с пяти до трёх депутатов. Так, заявил лидер ИСРП, премьер-министр Испании Хосе Луис Родригес Сапатеро (Jose Luis Rodriguez Zapatero): В выборах, на которых баллотировались кандидаты от 92 партий, приняли участие 75 % избирателей. 20 ноября 2011 года прошли досрочные парламентские выборы, где победила Народная Партия (Partido Popular) во главе с Мариано Рахоем (Mariano Rajoy), получив 186 из 350 мест в нижней палате. В декабре Мариано Рахой вступил в должность премьер-министра Испании. Главная цель нового правительства — выведение Испании из затяжного финансового кризиса . Внешняя политика thumb|[[Посольство Испании в России. Москва, Пресня, Большая Никитская улица, 50.]] Преамбула Конституции Испании провозглашает готовность «сотрудничать в укреплении мирных отношений и кооперации со всеми странами мира». В настоящее время внешняя политика Испании в основном базируется на трёх направлениях: Европа (в особенности ЕС), Ибероамериканское направление, страны Средиземного моря. На сегодняшний день у Испании есть дипломатические отношения со всеми странами ООН. С недавнего времени Испания имеет отношения с Бутаном (с октября 2010 года), Южным Суданом (после его независимости от Судана в июле 2011 года) и государством Карибати (с сентября 2011 года). В начале 2004 года в связи с приходом к власти нового социалистического правительства Х. Л. Родригеса Сапатеро произошёл крутой поворот во внешней политике Испании от поддержки курса США к солидарности с лидерами Евросоюза, в частности, в иракском вопросе: после победы на выборах 14 марта 2004 года новое социалистическое правительство вывело испанские войска из Ирака. Испания — крупнейшая из стран Евросоюза, не признавших независимость Косово из-за похожих собственных проблем с басками. Одним из важнейших направлений внешней политики Испании является Латинская Америка. Однако в настоящее время в ибероамериканских отношениях складываются и критические ситуации. Основой разногласий часто становилась политическая жизнь Кубы. Правительство Аснара требовало проведения демократических реформ на острове, что привело к отказу Фиделя Кастро посещать Ибероамериканские саммиты. Без сомнения, положительных моментов в отношениях двух регионов было больше, и каждый из аспектов развития важен для дальнейшего сотрудничества. В начале двадцать первого века Испания оказывает помощь странам этого региона в становлении гражданского общества, демократических устоев, открытой и свободной торговли, в решении социально-экономических проблем. Для достижения этих целей было создано Ибероамериканское сообщество наций. Ежегодно проводятся саммиты, на которых решаются важнейшие вопросы. 14-15 октября 2005 года в Саламанке состоялся юбилейный — XV иберо-американский саммит. Он был подготовлен министром иностранных дел Испании Мигелем Анхелем Моратиносом и Секретариатом иберо-американского сотрудничества. Во время саммита были проведены конференции по культуре и образованию, туризму, встреча министров экономики, парламентский форум, совещания по вопросам здравоохранения и развития сельского хозяйства. Саммит привлек к себе внимание мировой общественности: в его работе приняли участие Генеральный секретарь ООН Кофи Аннан, председатель Европейской комиссии Жозе Мануэл Дуран Баррозу, председатель Европейского парламента Хосе Боррель и другие видные деятели. На саммите обсуждались конкретные проблемы: экономическое развитие, иммиграция и роль Ибероамерики на международной арене. Итоговым документом саммита стала «Декларация Саламанки». Одним из важнейших решений стал документ с призывом прекратить экономическую и торговую блокаду Кубы, а также отменить закон «Хелмса — Бертона». В последние годы данный регион является важным и с точки зрения участия в нём испанских компаний Repsol, Telefónica, BBVA, ENDESA, Iberdrola, Acciona, и другие. Не менее важным направлением внешней политики Испании является Средиземноморье. Решение проблем в этом регионе и сохранение дружественных отношений и контактов со средиземноморскими странами играют важную роль для Испании, потому это вопрос её собственной безопасности, кроме того, эти страны соседствуют с ней, а также являются важными торговыми партнёрами. Важным проектом в области испано-средиземноморского диалога является «Барселонский процесс» — программа, предназначенная для укрепления в странах средиземноморского региона институтов государства, развития экономики, прогресса в социальной области, решения острых вопросов и проблем региона. Марокко Во внешней политике Испании Марокко занимает одно из ключевых мест, для которой Марокканское королевство является важнейшим африканским партнёром, хотя бы в силу территориальной близости. Основными направлениями испанской политики в Марокко являются: вопросы, связанные с анклавами Сеута и Мелилья, нерешённая проблема с Западной Сахарой, проблемы нелегальной миграции, вопросы прекращения контрабанды наркотиков и т. д. Наиболее активно стали развиваться отношения между Испанией и странами Магриба после прихода к власти в Испании социалистической партии в 1982 году. При правительстве Народной партии, во главе с премьер-министром Х. М. Аснаром, которые находились у власти с 1996 по 2004 год, отношения хорошими нельзя было назвать и характеризовались они скорее нестабильностью, в частности яркое место занимает конфликт вокруг острова Перехиль (Лейла) в 2002 году. Социалисты, пришедшие вновь к власти в апреле 2004 года во главе с Хосе Луисом Родригесом Сапатеро, имели твёрдое намерение улучшить отношения со своими соседями и в первую очередь с Марокко. После встречи Мохамеда VI и Хуана Карлоса в 2005 году, отношения между двумя монархами заметно улучшились. Конфликт в Западной Сахаре, возникший достаточно давно, всегда оказывал неблагоприятное влияние на отношения между двумя странами. После сорванной четырёхсторонней конференции, Марокко в 1975 году санкционировало «Зелёный марш» на Западную Сахару с целью «очищения» Западной Сахары от Испании. Итогом стало соглашение между Испанией, Мавританией и Марокко о передаче временного контроля над Сахарой Марокко и Мавритании. Важной составной отношений двух стран являются тесные экономические связи. В 1995 году правительство Марокко решает поставить всё на иностранных инвесторов, важнейшими из которых являются Испания и Франция. Проблемы внутренней безопасности В последние годы доля иммигрантов среди испанских правонарушителей постепенно увеличивалась. Это связано с усилением иммиграции в Испанию (в том числе и нелегальной) из стран Африки, а также из Латинской Америки. Среди последних особенно активизировались две банды из Доминиканской республики: Dominicans Don’t Play («Доминиканцы не шутят») и Trinitarios («Тринитарии» — названная так в честь подпольной организации «La Trinitaria», боровшейся за независимость Доминиканской республики от Гаити в 1838 году)Nuevas bandas latinas: La jungla en la madre patria . Вооружённые силы thumb|[[Juan Carlos I (L-61) — универсальный десантный корабль ВМС Испании]] 2 ноября 2004 премьер Испании Хосе Луис Родригес Сапатеро огласил новую доктрину национальной обороны Испании 1/2004. Прежняя военная доктрина была принята в декабре 2000 года правительством Хосе Марии Аснара. В частности, в ней большое значение придавалось готовности испанских вооружённых сил к решению возможных внутренних социальных или территориальных конфликтов (армия, согласно испанской конституции, защищает страну не только от внешнего, но и от внутреннего врага). Действия армии за пределами Испании определялись её членством в НАТО и трансатлантической солидарностью с США. В новой доктрине 1/2004 главным врагом Испании (как внешним, так и внутренним) объявляется терроризм. Отмечается, что отныне испанские войска смогут принимать участие в международных миротворческих акциях, прямо одобренных ООН или, как было в Косово, пользующихся очевидной поддержкой мирового сообщества. Кроме того, для участия в военных действиях потребуется разрешение парламента Испании. В новой военной доктрине повышена роль генштаба обороны JEMAD, который возглавляет генерал Феликс Санс. В конце октября 2004 он сделал заявление о необходимости «уравновесить» неравноправные отношения между Испанией и США, сложившиеся после 1953 года, когда Испания и США подписали военное соглашение о сотрудничестве в области обороны, по которому США получили право на использование в Испании нескольких крупных военных баз. В 2001 году Испания отменила воинскую повинность и полностью перешла к профессиональной армии. В Испании нет законов, запрещающих открытым геям и лесбиянкам служить в вооружённых силах. 4 марта 2009 года министр обороны Испании Карме Чакон (первая женщина на этом посту) издала указ, отменяющий ранее существовавший закон, который запрещал транссексуалам служить в вооружённых силахDefensa cambia la ley y los transexuales ya pueden entrar en el Ejército El Ejército admite que los transexuales se alisten . Административное деление Административное деление Испании регламентируется конституцией и действующим законодательством. , входящие в областей. Также в составе Испании находятся 2 так называемых автономных города ( ) в Африке — Сеута и Мелилья — и суверенные территории Испании. Физико-географическая характеристика Рельеф мини|Топографическая карта Испании. Рельеф Испании очень разнообразен. Центр страны находится на расстоянии от моря. В рельефе доминирующую роль играют системы горных хребтов и высокогорных плоскогорий. Плоскогорья и горы составляют около 90 % её территории. Почти половину поверхности страны занимает обширное, самое большое в Европе высокое — со средней высотой — плоскогорье Месета. Оно отличается чередованием плато, складчато-глыбовых хребтов и горных котловин. Центральная Кордильера разделяет его на две части: северную и южную. На севере Месету окаймляют мощные Кантабрийские горы, которые протянулись вдоль побережья Бискайского залива на , изолируя внутренние районы от влияния моря. В их центральной части находится массив Пикос-де-Эуропа (с испанского — Пики Европы) с высотами до . Эти горы альпийского типа сложены в основном отложениями каменноугольного периода — известняками, кварцитами, песчаниками. Кантабрийские горы — орографическое и тектоническое продолжение самой мощной горной системы Испании — Пиренеев. Пиренеи представляют собой несколько параллельных хребтов, протягивающихся с запада на восток на . Это одна из самых труднодоступных горных стран Европы. Хотя в среднем высота их не очень велика (чуть более ), они имеют всего несколько удобно расположенных перевалов. Все перевалы находятся на высоте — . Поэтому всего четыре железные дороги идут из Испании во Францию: две из них обходят Пиренеи по побережью с северо-запада и юго-востока, а ещё две железные дороги пересекают Пиренеи на участках Аербе — Олорон-Сент-Мари и Риполь — Прад, через систему тоннелей. Наиболее широкая и высокая часть гор — центральная. Здесь находится главная их вершина — пик Ането, достигающий . С северо-востока к Месете примыкает система Иберийских гор, максимальная высота (пик Мон-кайо) — . Между восточными Пиренеями и Иберийскими горами протягиваются невысокие Каталонские горы, южные склоны которых уступами обрываются к Средиземному морю. Каталонские горы (средние высоты — , вершина — гора Каро, ) следуют на протяжении почти параллельно берегу Средиземного моря и фактически обособляют от него Арагонское плато. Участки прибрежных равнин, развитые в Мурсии, Валенсии и Каталонии к северу от мыса Палос до границы с Францией, отличаются высоким плодородием. мини|left|[[Тейде ( ), вулкан на острове Тенерифе, самая высокая точка Испании.]] Весь юго-восток Пиренейского полуострова занят Кордильерой-Бетика, представляющей собой систему массивов и хребтов. Кристаллической осью её служат горы Сьерра-Невады. По высоте они уступают в Европе только Альпам. Их вершина, гора Муласен, достигающая , — высшая точка полуостровной Испании. Однако самая высокая горная вершина Испании находится на острове Тенерифе (Канарские острова) — это вулкан Тейде, высота которого достигает . Большая часть территории Испании расположена на высоте около выше уровня моря. Это вторая по высоте страна в Европе после Швейцарии. Единственная крупная низменность — Андалусская — располагается на юге страны. На северо-востоке Испании в долине реки Эбро раскинулась Арагонская равнина. Меньших размеров низменности тянутся вдоль Средиземного моря. По Андалусской низменности протекает одна из главных рек Испании (и единственная судоходная в нижнем течении) — Гвадалквивир. Остальные реки, в том числе крупнейшие: Тахо и Дуэро, низовья которых расположены на территории соседней Португалии, Эбро, Гвадиана, — отличаются резкими сезонными колебаниями уровня и порожистым течением. Значительные территории страны страдают от недостатка воды. С этим связана и проблема эрозии — ежегодно выдувается миллионы тонн верхнего слоя почвы. Столица Испании Мадрид расположен в географическом центре страны и является самой «высокой» столицей Европы. На побережье Испании насчитывается более двух тысяч пляжей: Коста-Брава, Коста-Дорада, Коста-дель-Асаар, Коста де Альмерия, Коста-Бланка, Мар-Менор, Коста-дель-Соль, Коста-де-ла-Лус, Риас-Бахас, Риас-Альтас, Коста-Кантабрика, Канарские и Балеарские острова. Климат Испания является одним из самых тёплых государств в Южной Европе. Среднее количество солнечных дней составляет 260—285. Средняя годовая температура на побережье Средиземного моря составляет +20 °C. Зимой температура опускается ниже нуля обычно только в центральных и северных районах страны. Летом температура поднимается до +40 °C и выше (от центральной части до южного побережья). На северном побережье температура не такая высокая — около +25 °C. Для Испании характерны очень глубокие внутренние климатические различия, и она только условно может быть целиком отнесена к средиземноморской климатической области. Эти различия проявляются как в температуре, так и в годовых суммах и режиме осадков. На крайнем северо-западе климат мягкий и влажный со слабыми колебаниями температуры в течение года и большим количеством осадков. Постоянные ветры со стороны Атлантики приносят много влаги, главным образом зимой, когда господствует туманная и облачная погода с моросящими дождями, почти без морозов и снега. Средняя температура самого холодного месяца такая же, как и на северо-западе Франции. Лето жаркое и влажное, средняя температура редко ниже +16 °C. Годовое количество осадков превышает , а местами достигает . Совершенно иные условия во внутренних частях страны — на плато Старой и Новой Кастилии и Арагонской равнине. В этих районах сказывается влияние плоскогорно-котловинного рельефа, значительной высоты и местного континентального воздуха. Для них характерно относительно малое количество осадков (не более в год) и резкие колебания температуры по сезонам. В Старой Кастилии и на Арагонской равнине бывают довольно холодные зимы с морозами и сильными, резкими ветрами; лето жаркое и довольно сухое, хотя максимум осадков приходится на этот сезон года. В Новой Кастилии климат немного мягче, с более тёплой зимой, но также с малым количеством осадков. Земледелие во всех этих районах нуждается в искусственном орошении. Климат Испании представляет собой различное множество климатических зон.Преобладающим климатом является Средиземноморский, который отличается скудными осадками и делится на три типа:''Средиземноморский морской, Средиземноморский континентальный и засушливый.'' Средиземноморский морской: занимает средиземноморское побережье(исключая юго-восток), юго-атлантическое, Балеарский архипелаг, Сеута и Мелийя. Средние температуры варьируются между 13 и 16 °C .Летом температура поднимается до 22 °C , из-за влияния моря не слишком жаркие. Температура зимой не опускается ниже 10 °C. Средиземноморский континентальный: охватывает внутреннюю часть полуострова(кроме средней зоны Долины Эбро (Valle del Ebro). Характеризуется своей обособленностью от морского влияния, что и дает этому климатическому типу континентальный характер. По термическим характеристикам выделяют три подтипа континентального средиземноморского климата: ''-Подтип северной субмесеты (la submeseta norte) и возвышенностей Теруэля и Куэнки (Teruel y Cuenca).Представляет собой прохладное лето(температура ниже 22 °C) и холодную зиму(средняя температура самого холодного месяца между 6 и −3 °C) -''Подтип южной субмесеты и линии раздела Долины Эбро (bordes del Valle del Ebro) с жарким летом (температура больше 22 °C) и холодной зимой. -''Подтип Экстремадуры (Extremadura) и центральной Андалусии'' с очень жарким летом и умеренной зимой(6-10 градусов по цельсию-самый холодный месяц) Средиземноморский засушливый (степной): занимает юго-восток полуострова и среднюю зону Долины Эбро. Среднегодовые осадки ниже 300 мм, что и определяет этот климат как степной. Температуры могут различаться между теплой степью береговой зоны юго-востока (средняя температура 17—18 °C и зимой не опускаются ниже 10 °C) и холодной степью внутренней части юго-восток (La Mancha, Albacete. la zona media del Valle del Ebro) со средними температурами не более 17 °C летом, зимой — между −3 и 8 °C. Почвы На северо-западе Испании на приморских равнинах и наветренных склонах гор развиты бурые лесные почвы. Внутренние районы страны — Старая и Новая Кастилия, Иберийские горы и Арагонское плато — характеризуются коричневыми почвами; в областях, богатых известняком, встречается терра роса — элювиальная почва; в самых сухих безлесных местностях представлены маломощные карбонатные серо-коричневые почвы с участками солончаков в депрессиях рельефа. В аридных ландшафтах Мурсии развиты сероземы. Они негипсоносны и не засолены, при орошении дают высокие урожаи плодовых и других культур. Выделяются тяжелоглинистые почвы баррос на плоских древнеаллювиальных равнинах, особенно благоприятные для возделывания риса. Растительный и животный мир мини|[[Пиренейская рысь.]] Разнообразие климатических условий — от влажных на севере до аридных на юге — обусловливает неоднородность флоры и растительности Испании. На севере проявляются черты сходства с Центральной Европой, а на юге — с Африкой. Следы лесной растительности в Мурсии, Ла-Манче и Гранаде свидетельствуют о том, что в прошлом значительная часть территории Испании была облесена, однако сейчас леса и редколесья занимают всего 30 % площади страны, причем лишь 5 % приходится на полноценные сомкнутые древостои. На северо-западе страны произрастают вечнозеленые дубовые леса. В горных лесах больше листопадных видов дубов, наряду с буком, ясенем, березой и каштаном, что типично для Центральной Европы. Во внутренних районах Испании местами сохранились небольшие массивы сухих вечнозеленых лесов с преобладанием дуба, перемежающиеся с сосновыми лесами и кустарниками. В наиболее засушливых местностях Новой Кастилии, Арагонского плато и Мурсии встречаются фрагменты полупустынь (обычно на солончаках). В тех районах Южной Испании, где выпадает больше осадков, особенно вдоль побережья, представлены типичные средиземноморские кустарничково-травяные сообщества типа гаррига и томиллара. Для гарриги характерно участие местных видов дрока и васильков, для томиллары — присутствие ароматических губоцветных (кустарниковые виды тимьяна, розмарина и др.), а также ладанника. Особую разновидность гарриги составляют рассеянные заросли карликовой веерной пальмы, весьма характерной для Андалусии, а также сообщества с преобладанием высокой травы альфа, или эспарто, — выносливого ксерофита, дающего крепкое волокно. В фауне Испании очевидны центральноевропейские и африканские связи. Среди европейских видов заслуживают упоминания две разновидности бурого медведя (крупная астурийская и более мелкая, чёрной масти, встречающаяся в Пиренеях), рысь, волк, лисица, лесной кот. Встречаются олени, зайцы, белки и кроты. В Испании и Северной Африке водится орел-могильник, а встречающаяся на Пиренейском полуострове голубая сорока обнаружена также в Восточной Азии. По обеим сторонам Гибралтарского пролива встречаются генетты, египетские мангусты и один вид хамелеонов. Полезные ископаемые Недра Испании изобилуют полезными ископаемыми. Особенно значительны запасы металлических руд, месторождения которых связаны с выходами складчатого основания Месеты или с вулканическими породами горных сооружений. По северо-западной окраине Месеты, в пределах Галлийского массива, в каледонских и протерозойских гранитных интрузиях имеются оловянные, вольфрамовые и урановые руды. По южной окраине Месеты протянулась полоса свинцово-цинково-серебряных месторождений. Там же находится крупное месторождение ртути, имеющее мировое значение — Альмаден. Железные руды имеются на севере и юге Испании. Они приурочены к структурам мезозойского и альпийского магматического циклов. Это известные месторождения района Бильбао на северном склоне Бискайских гор и в Альмерии на южном склоне Бетских Кордильер. На севере в отложениях карбона, заполняющих предгорную депрессию Астурийских гор, находится крупнейший в стране каменноугольный бассейн. Кроме того, небольшие месторождения каменного угля есть на южном склоне гор и в некоторых других районах. В кайнозойских отложениях межгорных и внутригорных депрессий залегают толщи солей и бурого угля. Значительные запасы калийных солей располагаются в пределах равнины Эбро. Стоит, однако, отметить, что большинство месторождений полезных ископаемых на территории страны имеют весьма скромные размеры и довольно сильно исчерпаны, как и многие месторождения других европейских регионов, что делает Испанию зависимой от импорта полезных ископаемых, в основном, из Северной Африки. Население мини|[[Барселона.]] мини|[[Севилья.]] Динамика изменения численности населения: * 1 г. — 6,5 млн чел.; * 500 г. — 4,5 млн чел.; * 1000 г. — 6 млн чел.; * 1300 г. — 11,3 млн чел.; * 1500 г. — 6,2 млн чел.; * 1800 г. — 11,6 млн чел.; * 1900 г. — 18,6 млн чел.; * 1932 г. — 24,1 млн чел.; * 1959 г. — 29,9 млн чел.; * 1977 г. — 36,3 млн чел.; * 2009 г. — 45,9 млн чел.; * 2011 г. — 46,7 млн чел.; * 2013 г. — 46,7 млн чел.Instituto Nacional de Estadística. (National Statistics Institute); * 2014 г. — 46,5 млн чел.; * 2015 г. — 46,4 млн чел.. Городское население — 76 %. Плотность населения — 79,7 чел./км². Официальный язык — кастильский; в автономных областях официальными наряду с кастильским (испанским) являются и другие языки (каталонско-валенсийско-балеарский в Каталонии, Валенсии и на Балеарских островах, баскский в Стране Басков и Наварре, галисийский в Галисии, аранский в Каталонии). За пределами страны проживают свыше 2,7 млн испанцев, в том числе в странах Северной и Южной Америки 1,7 млн, в Западной Европе свыше 1 млн (главным образом во Франции и Германии). Города Крупнейшими городами Испании являются: * Мадрид * Барселона * Валенсия * Севилья * Сарагоса * Малага Файл:Palacio de Comunicaciones - 07.jpg|Мадрид Файл:Pont Triana.jpg|Севилья Файл:Vista de Santa Cruz de Tenerife.png|Санта-Крус-де-Тенерифе Файл:Las Palmas de Gran Canaria-Panoramic view over the city.jpg|Лас-Пальмас-де-Гран-Канария Файл:Torre de Hércules - DivesGallaecia2012-62.jpg|Ла-Корунья Файл:Ciudad de Burgos.jpg|Бургос Файл:Toledo Skyline Panorama, Spain - Dec 2006.jpg|Толедо Файл:Cathedral palma mallorca spain 01 2007 08 15.jpg|Пальма-де-Мальорка Файл:Alicante-from-castle.jpg|Аликанте Языки Государственным языком Испании является испанский язык, относящийся к индоевропейской семье языков (романская группа, иберо-романская подгруппа. Испания — полиэтничная страна. Кроме кастильцев, в Испании живут каталонцы, галисийцы, баски, окситанцы, астурийцы, арагонцы, говорящие на своих собственных языках (соответственно каталанском, галисийском, баскском, окситанском, астурийском и арагонском). На диалекте каталанского языка говорят валенсийцы (официально он считается валенсийским языком). На каталанском также говорят жители Балеарских островов. Во время режима Франко этнические меньшинства подвергались насильственной ассимиляции, но, несмотря на это, языки этих народов не исчезли и переживают в последние десятилетия настоящее возрождение. Исчезает арагонский язык, в прежнее времена широко распространённый, а сейчас сохранившийся только в немногих сельских поселениях. Сильную ассимиляцию испытали баски в провинции Наварра, но в Стране Басков баскский язык имеет сильные позиции. Также возрождается астурийский язык (варианты названий в зависимости от местности: астурлеонский, астурийский, леонский, эстремадурский), который встречается в автономных сообществах Астурии, Кастилии и Леон, Эстремадуре, Кантабрии. Религиозный состав thumb|250px|[[Севильский кафедральный собор, крупнейший готический собор в Европе]] Испания является светским государством, конституция которого гарантирует свободу вероисповедания. Большинство населения исповедуют христианство и принадлежит к Римско-католической церкви (75 %). Среди других католических организаций в стране также действует Украинская грекокатолическая церковь и ряд весьма малочисленных групп неримских католиков. Первые протестантские общины в Испании возникли ещё в XVI веке, однако были полностью уничтожены испанской инквизицией. Протестанты вновь начали проповедь в Испании в сер. XIX века. В настоящий момент в стране проживает 567 тыс. представителей данного направления христианства, большинство из которых — пятидесятники (312 тыс.) . С конца XIX века в прибрежных городах страны оседают греческие купцы, исповедующие православие. В связи с массовой трудовой миграцией из стран Восточной Европы численность православных заметно подросла к концу XX века. В настоящий момент в Испании проживают 900 тыс. православных (преимущественно румын, болгар, украинцев, греков и сербов). С конца XIX века в Испанию массово переселяются мусульмане, в первую очередь — рабочие из Марокко. Во второй половине XX века поток переселенцев увеличивается и включает в себя беженцев из других стран Северной Африки. К 2010 году в стране насчитывалось уже 1 млн мусульман (исламские лидеры говорят о 2 млн сторонниках Муххамеда ). Преобладающим направлением ислама является суннизм. Малочисленную, но влиятельную группу в стране представляют религиозные иудеи (15 тыс. ). Среди мигрантов имеются также буддисты (47 тыс.), индуисты (45 тыс.), сикхи, сторонники китайской народной религии и афро-бразильской религии макумба. При жизни последнего поколения в Испании заметно выросло число нерелигиозных людей. В настоящее время неверующими являются уже 19 % населения страны . По данным некоторых опросов, число таковых ещё выше. В в ходе опроса в июне 2015 года 25,4 % респондентов заявили о своей нерелигиозности (в их числе 9,5 % — убеждённые атеисты и 15,9 % — неверующие) . Экономика и финансы мини|[[Куатро-Торрес, Мадрид.]] Согласно данным Международного валютного фонда, Испания в 2012 году — четырнадцатая экономическая сила в мире, согласно номинальному ВВП. Традиционно Испания — сельскохозяйственная страна, кроме того является одним из самых больших производителей западной Европы; с середины 1950-х годов промышленный рост был быстрым и быстро достиг большего веса, чем сельское хозяйство в экономике страны. Планы развития, которые начались в 1964 году, помогли расширить экономику, однако в конце 1970-х начался период экономического спада из-за роста цен на нефть, и увеличения импорта, связанного с установлением демократии и открытием границ. Увеличилось развитие сталелитейной промышленности, развитие судоверфей, текстильной промышленности. Доход, получаемый от туризма, также довольно высок. С тех пор, как Испания стала полноправным членом Европейского союза, экономическая политика эволюционировала в зависимости от этой наднациональной организации. После Второй мировой войны Испания находилась в изоляции. США не предоставили стране экономическую помощь (по плану Маршалла) и Испания стала развивать замкнутую самодостаточную экономику. Это повлекло за собой высокую степень вмешательства государства в рыночные отношения, увеличение доли государственной собственности. В начале 1960-х годов был принят стабилизационный план, позже ставший известным как «испанское экономическое чудо». В 1960—1974 годах экономические показатели росли в среднем на 6,6 % в год, что было выше, чем у любой другой страны мира (за исключением Японии). Важнейшую роль сыграло открытие Испании как мирового курортного центра. В 1959—1974 годах более 3 млн испанцев покинули страну в поисках работы, чтобы отсылать заработанные деньги на родину. Энергетический кризис 1973 года ударил по Испании, из-за её зависимости от других стран, очень сильно, безработица выросла до 21 % в 1975 году. Но в 1980-х годах в Испании снова начался экономический подъём. Хотя показатели роста находились ниже уровня 1960-х годов, тем не менее они оставались самыми высокими в Западной Европе. Однако в этом случае рост производства сопровождался инфляцией и высокой безработицей (до 22 % трудоспособного населения). В 1990-е годы страна вышла на лидирующие позиции в ЕС (хотя и до сих пор является реципиентом, то есть получает субсидии на поддержку сельского хозяйства и некоторых областей из общеевропейских фондов). В экономике страны сильные позиции занимают компании США, Франции, Германии, Великобритании, Швейцарии. Им принадлежит более 50 процентов предприятий машиностроения и металлургии. Около 40 % акционерного капитала приходится на долю 8 крупнейших испанских финансово-промышленных и банковских групп (Марчей, Фьерро, Уркихо, Гарригесов, Руис-Матеос и др.). В 2004 году испанский экспорт составил свыше 135 млрд евро, импорт — около 190 млрд евро. Основные партнёры во внешней торговле — страны ЕС, США, Латинская Америка. Правительство ИСРП во главе с Сапатеро большое внимание уделяло развитию экономических связей с Меркосур. Испания стала посредником между этой организацией и ЕС. Начиная с 2003 года, европейский импорт из Меркосура возрос на 21,8 % и по итогам 2005 года превысил 30 млрд евро. Крупные порты: Бильбао, Барселона; нефтяные — Альхесирас, Санта-Крус-де-Тенерифе, Таррагона, угольный — Хихон. мини|left|Пляж на [[Мальорка|Мальорке. Пляжный отдых является главной отраслью туризма в Испании.]] Испания — один из крупнейших центров международного туризма (62 млн чел. в 1997 году); 95 % туристов — из стран ЕС. Основные туристические центры — Мадрид и Барселона, а также курорты — Коста-Брава, Коста-Дорада, Коста-Бланка, Коста-дель-Соль. В 2004 году Испанию посетили 53,6 млн иностранных туристов (2-е место в мире). Доходы отрасли в 2004 году — порядка 35 млрд евро. Более 65 % туристов — из стран ЕС. В этой сфере занято 1,3 млн человек. Самобытная отрасль — заготовка и экспорт пробковой коры. Банковская система Испании является одной из самых стабильных в Европе. Среди её отличительных особенностей можно выделить следующие: высокая степень концентрации банковского капитала наряду с небольшим количеством кредитных учреждений (395), значительный уровень валютных запасов (13,9 млрд евро), разветвлённая сеть филиалов частных банков и государственных сберегательных касс. Доминирующую роль играют национальные банки со 100-процентным испанским капиталом. Лидер по стоимости рыночных активов — финансовая группа «Банко Сантандер Сентраль Испано», которая образовалась в 1999 году в результате слияния двух крупных банков. ВВП — 798,67 млрд € (2004). Его прирост составил 2,6 %. Горнодобывающая промышленность Старейшая отрасль промышленности — горнодобывающая. Испания, богатая полезными ископаемыми, является одним из мировых лидеров по добыче ртути (около 1,5 тысяч тонн в год; главный центр — Альмаден) и пиритов (около 3 тысяч тонн в год; главным образом в районе Уэльвы); в Европе выделяется добычей полиметаллических и урановых руд, серебра. Добывают железные (1,4 миллионов тонн в 1996 году; пров. Бискайя, Сантандер, Луго, Овьедо, Гранада, Мурсия), свинцово-цинковые, вольфрамовые медные, титановые руды, кварц, золото, калийные соли и др. Нефть и газ импортируются. Ежегодная добыча нефти составляет около 30 млн т, и покрывает менее 10 процентов потребностей. Испания занимает девятое место в мире и первое среди стран ЕС по добыче металлосодержащего сырья. По энергоносителям — сороковое место в мире. Машиностроение Среди отраслей машиностроения выделяются судостроение (старые центры расположены на севере страны: Бильбао, Хихон, Сантандер; новые — на северо-западе: Эль-Ферроль, Виго, на востоке: Картахена, Валенсия, Барселона, и на юге: Севилья, Кадис), автомобилестроение (производство автомобилей, в том числе «Сеат» концерна «Фольксваген» 2,2 миллиона в 1996 году; центры: Барселона, Мадрид, Вальядолид, Витория, Памплона, Виго) и электротехническая промышленность. Развито также производство оборудования для химической, легкой, пищевой промышленности и производства стройматериалов. Лёгкая промышленность Из отраслей лёгкой промышленности наибольшее значение имеют текстильная и кожевенно-обувная промышленность (на долю Испании приходится 4 процента мирового экспорта обуви). Пищевая промышленность В пищевой промышленности выделяются виноделие (по производству виноградных вин Испания в Европе уступает лишь Франции и Италии), производство растительного масла (1,7 миллионов тонн в 1996 году); Испания — мировой лидер по производству оливкового масла (около 0,5 миллионов тонн в год), плодовоовощных и рыбных консервов. Сельское хозяйство мини|Сельское хозяйство в [[Риоха.]] Ведущая отрасль сельского хозяйства — растениеводство (дает св. 1/2 стоимости продукции). Выращивают пшеницу (около 20 % посевных площадей), ячмень, кукурузу (в центральных и южных областях страны), рис (на орошаемых землях Средиземноморского побережья; его урожайность в Испании — одна из самых высоких в мире), картофель и сахарную свеклу, бобовые, помидоры, лук, перец, баклажаны и другие овощи (овощи занимают 60 % посевных площадей), оливки — (ведущее место по выращиванию оливок в миреИсточник: Die Welt in Zahlen, 2005) — (Андалусия, Кастилия-ла-Манча, Эстремадура), цитрусовые и табак. Виноградарство — на Средиземноморском побережье и в областях Кастилия-ла-Манча, Эстремадура. На самом юге страны выращивают миндаль (ведущее место по экспорту в Западной Европе), финики и сахарный тростник (в Европе произрастают только в Испании), инжир, гранаты, хлопчатник. Рыбный промысел Испания входит в первую десятку стран мира по улову рыбы и морепродуктов (1,1 миллионов тонн в 1996 году) и их переработке, является крупным экспортёром свежей рыбы и рыбных консервов. Основная часть промысла ведется у берегов Кантабрии, Страны Басков и Галисии. Больше всего вылавливают сардин, хека, макрели, анчоусов и трески. Ежегодно 20-25 % всего улова перерабатывают на консервы. Банковский сектор На позицию Испании в мировом хозяйстве определяющее влияние оказывает интернационализация национальных кредитно-финансовых институтов. Около четверти активов банковской системы Испании находится за границей, причем одна половина приходится на Латинскую Америку, а вторая — на европейские страны. Две основные испанские банковские группы «Santander» и «BBVA» относятся к крупнейшим банкам мира. В качестве подтверждения их мощности можно привести пример приобретения в 2004 г. группой «Santander» за 13 млрд евро «Abbey National Bank», которому принадлежало 11 % банковского рынка ВеликобританииН. А. Школяр. Зарубежные инвестиции испанских банков // Банк. обозрение. — 2007. — № 4.. В настоящее время банкам Испании необходима рекапитализация на сумму 59,3 миллиарда евро, свидетельствуют итоги стресс-тестов, размещенные на сайте испанского центрального банкаСпасение испанских банков обойдется почти в 60 миллиардов евро. Финансовый кризис в Испании привел к взрыву сепаратизма. Экономический кризис в Испании начинает постепенно перерастать в политический. С одной стороны, регионы со своими крайне слабыми банками нуждаются в помощи правительства страны. С другой, некоторые территории, в частности Каталония, считают, что без руководящей и направляющей руки Мадрида чувствовали бы себя намного лучшеКаждый за себя. Финансовый кризис в Испании привел к взрыву сепаратизма. Кризис не ограничился только финансовой сферой. Цены на недвижимость упали, что в свою очередь увеличило безработицу. Испанская строительная компания Martinsa-Fadesa объявила о банкротстве, так как ей не удалось рефинансировать задолженность в 5,1 млрд евро. Во втором квартале цены на недвижимость в Испании упали на 20 %Spain drops reassuring gloss as crisis deepens — Telegraph. В регионе Кастилия — Ла-Манча все ещё не проданы приблизительно 69 % всех зданий, построенных за прошлые три года. Deutsche Bank ожидает 35-процентного падения цен на недвижимость в Испании в 2011 году. Премьер-министр Испании Хосе Луис Сапатеро обвинил Европейский центральный банк в усугублении ситуации из-за поднятия процентных ставок. Как в соседней Италии, в Испании довольно остро стоит проблема сглаживания экономического неравенства между северными (более индустриально развитыми) и отсталыми южными регионами, имеющими высокую безработицу¿Cuáles son los pueblos y municipios más pobres y ricos en España?. Транспорт мини|[[AVE. Высокоскоростной наземный транспорт.]] Испанская дорожная сеть в основном централизованная с 6 шоссейными дорогами, соединяющих Мадрид со Страной Басков, Каталонией, Валенсией, Андалусией, Эстремадурой и Галисией. Кроме того, скоростные шоссе проходят вдоль атлантического и средиземноморского побережий. Протяжённость автомобильных дорог составляет 328 тысяч км. Автомобильный парк — более 19 млн машин. По автодорогам осуществляется 90 % пассажирских и 79 % грузоперевозок. Испания намерена иметь миллион электромобилей к 2014 году, как часть плана правительства по экономии энергии и улучшению экологии. За последние три десятилетия в Испании создана современная транспортная инфраструктура, а компании, которые её строили и обслуживают, превратились в крупнейших операторов данной сферы мирового хозяйства. Шесть из десяти предприятий с наибольшим числом концессий транспортной инфраструктуры в мире — испанские: ACS, Ferrovial, FCC, Abertis, Sacyr, OHL. Испанские технологии применяются в железнодорожных проектах Великобритании, метрополитенах Вашингтона и Мексики, управлении аэропортами Сиднея и Стокгольма. Испания является европейским лидером систем контроля авиаперевозокШколяр Н. А. Испания в мировой экономике и внешних связях России // Латинская Америка, 2008, № 8.. Первая железная дорога построена в 1848 году. Общая длина рельсового пути в 2004 году составляла 14781 км, из которых 8791 км электрифицировано. * Широкая колея (1665 мм) 11 829 км (электрифицировано на постоянном токе 3 кВ 6950 км) * Стандартная колея (1435 мм) 998 км (все электрифицированы на переменном токе 25 кВ) * Узкая колея (1040 мм) 1926 км (электрифицировано 815 км) * Узкая колея (914 мм) 28 км (все электрифицированы) По железным дорогам перевозится около 6,5 % всех грузов наземного транспорта и 6 % пассажиров. Испания в настоящее время имеет 1272 км высокоскоростных железнодорожных линий, связывающих Мадрид с Малагой, Севильей, Валенсией, Барселоной и Вальядолидом. Если амбициозная программа испанских высокоскоростных железнодорожных линий будет выполнена, к 2020 году Испания будет иметь 7000 км высокоскоростных железнодорожных линий, позволяющих добраться из провинции до Мадрида менее чем за 3 часа и до Барселоны в течение 4 часов. Бóльшая часть железнодорожной сети принадлежит государственной компании Administrador de Infraestructuras Ferroviarias de España (Adif), движение по железной дороге регулируется государственным учреждением RENFE. Также на данном рынке участвуют региональные компании (FEVE, FGC, Euskotren, FGV, SFM). Основной проблемой испанских железных дорог проблема их дальнейшего финансирования в условиях кризиса и крайне низкого пассажиропотока, который ставит под вопрос целесообразность инвестиций: 20 миллионов ежегодных регулярных поездок в Испании меркнут на фоне 300 миллионов в Японии, 110 миллионов во Франции и 70 в ГерманииCapital total, competencia desleal | Edición impresa | EL PAÍS. Метро есть в Мадриде, Барселоне, Бильбао, Малаге, Пальма-де-Мальорка, Севилье, Валенсии. В морском транспорте задействовано около 300 судов общим водоизмещением 1,511 млн т. Судами под испанскими флагами перевозится от 30 млн т внешнеторговых грузов ежегодно. 24 морских порта контролируют практически 93 % всех перевозок. Испания находится на 4-м месте по объёму грузовых перевозок в ЕС на 2010 год. Перевозки грузов в контейнерах составили 112 млн тонн, что вывело Испанию на первое место по данному показателю. Наряду с Нидерландами, Бельгией, Румынией, Словенией и Болгарией Испания является страной с высокой долей транспортных перевозок за пределы ЕС. На 2010 год испанские порты Альхесирас и Валенсия вошли в рейтинг 20 крупных портов Европы по размерам грузового тоннажа. По объёмам туристических перевозок в рейтинг вошли порт Альхесирас и порт Пальма-де-МальоркаMaritime ports freight and passenger statistics — Statistics Explained. Ведущее место занимает воздушный транспорт. Из 42 аэропортов 34 осуществляют регулярные перевозки. Аэропорты Испании подчинены общественной организации «Испанские аэропорты и аэронавигация» (Aeropuertos Españoles y Navegación Aérea (Aena)), которая в свою очередь подчинена министерству развития (Ministerio de Fomento de España). Согласно Закону об автономии Каталонии 2006 года три каталонских аэропорта были переданы в ведение Женералитета Каталонии, который ими управляет совместно с общественной организацией Aerocat http://www.gencat.cat/generalitat/cas/estatut/index.htm. Аэропорт Мадрида с пассажиропотоком 50,8 млн в 2008 году — один из самых загруженных аэропортов в мире. Аэропорт Барселоны обслужил 30 млн пассажиров в 2008 году. Менее загруженные аэропорты находятся в Гран-Канария, Малаге, Валенсии, Севильи, Мальорке, Аликанте и Бильбао. Испанскими авиакомпаниями являются: Air Europa, Air Nostrum, Air Pullmantur, Binter Canarias, Iberia LAE, Iberworld, Islas Airways, Vueling Airlines. Образование В Испании действует система обязательного бесплатного среднего образования населения в возрасте от 6 до 16 лет. В государственных школах учатся около 70 %, в государственных университетах — 96,5 %. Крупнейшие университеты страны: Мадридский автономный университет, Комплутенсе (в Мадриде), Барселонский центральный и автономный, Сантьяго-де-Компостела, Политехнический университет в Валенсии. Культура и искусство Испания отличается высокой степенью этнокультурного многообразия. Важнейшими факторами развития местной материальной и духовной культуры было поочерёдное воздействие нескольких религий — ислама, христианства, а также иудаизма. Самый знаменитый музей Испании — Музей Прадо — находится в Мадриде. В Испании находится ещё множество уникальных музеев и галерей: Музей Пикассо и Национальный музей искусства Каталонии, расположенные в Барселоне, Национальный музей скульптуры в Вальядолиде, Музей Эль-Греко в Толедо, Музей Гуггенхайма в Бильбао, Музей испанского абстрактного искусства в Куэнке. Национальный праздник в Испании — День испанской нации, ежегодно отмечается 12 октября (дата открытия Америки Христофором Колумбом). Изобразительное искусство мини|left|[[Менины, Диего Веласкес (1656).]] Период становления испанской живописи — это конец 16 — 1-я четверть 17-го века, когда активно развиваются местные школы (Севилья, Валенсия, проч.), а также на испанскую почву проникают и активно адаптируются приемы караваджизма. Архитектура мини|upright|[[Храм Святого Семейства (Барселона).]] Обстановка, в которой развивалось искусство Испании в Средние века, была сложной. Первоначально на Пиренейском полуострове правили вестготы, ветвь более крупного народа — готов. По их имени и назван этот архитектурный стиль во всей Европе. Испанская готика имеет отличительные черты. Во-первых, влияние мавританского искусства. Во-вторых, для неё характерны многообразие, несмотря на общие черты. В период XII—XIII веков происходила борьба за возврат власти с маврами (Реконкиста). До этого, в XI веке, в Испании господствовал романский стиль, а ему предшествовал астурийский (протороманский) стиль. Готика распространялась по Испании неравномерно. В Кастилии произведения готики появились уже в XIII веке, в Каталонии — в XIV—XV веках, а в Андалусию она проникла только во 2-й половине XV века. Отличалось от французского и внутреннее убранство соборов. В условиях жаркого климата делались узкие окна, и внутри царил полумрак. Там, где обычно в соборах был хор, здесь размещали капеллу, обнесенную стеной. Сзади размещался алтарь и ретабло (заалтарный образ). В Каталонии сложился свой вариант готики. Сооружения в Каталонии отличаются большей пространственной свободой, широтой плана, преобладанием спокойных горизонтальных линий. Вместо острых готических крыш — плоские покрытия по уступам. Аркбутаны и контрфорсы не выступают наружу, а часто спрятаны внутрь. Музыка и танец thumb|upright|[[Фламенко — андалусийская песня и танец]] За границей испанскую музыку часто ассоциируют только с фламенко, западноандалусийским музыкальным жанром, который однако, мало распространён за пределами этой области. Среди классических композиторов, из Испании произошли такие гении как Исаак Альбенис, Мануэль де Фалья, Энрике Гранадос. Наиболее популярным музыкальным инструментом является гитара . Средства массовой информации Испания располагает хорошо развитой сетью средств массовой информации. Издаётся 137 газет и около 1000 журналов. Самые читаемые ежедневные газеты: «Паис», «Мундо», «Вангуардия», «АБЦ», «Периодико», «Марка». Журналы для женщин «Patrones», Labores del HOGAR, Moda. Ведущими радиостанциями являются СЭР, КОПЕ, Radio Nacional de España (RNE). Международный отдел испанского национального радио, известный как Radio Exterior de España ведёт свои передачи на испанском и шести иностранных языках. Русская служба испанского иновещания работает (с небольшим перерывом) ещё со времен Франко, но менее известна, чем аналогичные вещатели на русском из США, Германии, Франции. Крупнейшие телеканалы: ТВЕ (охватывает всю территорию страны), частные студии «Телесинко» и «Антена 3», а также круглосуточный новостной Canal 24 Horas, вещающий по всему миру. В автономных сообществах имеется собственное региональное телевидение, вещающее в том числе и на национальных языках. Спорт thumb|upright|[[Икер Касильяс с кубком Чемпионата Европы 2012]] Основным видом спорта в Испании является футбол с начала XX столетия. Баскетбол, теннис, велоспорт, гандбол, мотоспорт и, недавно, Формула-1 также важны благодаря присутствию испанских чемпионов во всех этих дисциплинах. Сегодня Испания — ведущая мировая спортивная держава, развитие спорта в стране в особенности подтолкнули летние Олимпийские игры в Барселоне. В 2008 г. Испания одержала победу на чемпионате Европы по футболу, победив в финальном матче сборную Германии со счетом 1:0 (гол на счету нападающего испанцев Фернандо Торреса), а в 2010 — победу на чемпионате Мира по футболу, в финале сломив сопротивление сборной Нидерландов со счетом 1:0 (решающий гол оформил за несколько минут до конца игры испанский полузащитник Андрес Иньеста). В 2012 г. Испания вновь одержала победу на чемпионате Европы по футболу, разгромив в финале сборную Италии со счётом 4:0. В теннисе Испания стала известна благодаря Рафаэлю Надалю, который выиграл 14 турниров Большого Шлема, а также стал победителем Олимпиады 2008 в Пекине. Вообще, в 2000-е годы сборные Испании выигрывали чемпионаты мира и Европы практически по всем игровым видам спорта: по футболу, баскетболу, водному поло, хоккею на траве, хоккею на роликах, гандболу, волейболу и Кубок Дэвиса по теннису. Сборная Испании по хоккею с шайбой выступает во втором дивизионе чемпионата мира. А в 2011 году сборная играла в 1-м дивизионе (5 место). Первый дивизион чемпионата мира по хоккею с шайбой 2011. Несмотря на то, что климат Испании больше соответствует развитию летних видов спорта, среди представителей зимних видов в Испании тоже есть выдающиеся спортсмены мирового уровня. В частности, фигурист-одиночник Хавьер Фернандес является действующим чемпионом мира, а неоднократный победитель и призёр этапов КМ по сноуборд-кроссу Лукас Эгибар входит в топ-8 лучших сноубордистов планеты в этой дисциплине. См. также * Авторское право в Испании Примечания Ссылки * Карта сельского хозяйства и растительности Испании (использование земель), 1974. * Конец «вечного двигателя». Сильнейший финансовый кризис добрался до Испании Категория:Испания Категория:Конституционные монархии Категория:Государства НАТО Категория:Унитарные государства Категория:Государства-члены Европейского союза Категория:Королевства